La vie trépidante de Mochi
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Mochi. Sa vie, son oeuvre, et son amour sans borne pour tante Cassie. (en gros c'est comme son journal quoi... En gros.)


Alors... Bonjour à tous! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous mourrez d'envie de connaître la vie incroyablement captivante de ce bon vieux Mochi, le petit chat tout rond et tout mignon de la famille Hamada! Eh bien voilà, vous êtes servi! Ce qui va suivre est donc en quelques sorte le journal de Mochi, parce que Hiro et compagnie, ils sont bien gentils, mais y'a pas qu'eux! Y'a le chat aussi! On n'y pense jamais au chat, mais il est là! Et il a des TONNES de trucs à dire!

Bon, concrètement, j'ai ADORE Big Hero 6, mais alors d'une force! MAIS D'UNE FORCE VOUS DIS-JE!... Ouais, enfin comme plein de monde en fait XD. Et du coup j'avais envie de mettre ma main à la patte en ajoutant une nouvelle fic à la liste de celles déjà existante. Et je trouve que Mochi était un sujet particulièrement inspirant X)

Je préviens quand même: **ALERTE SPOIL**! Parce que contrètement, j'écris le journal de Mochi _après_ le film, donc y'a plus de Tadashi... Snif... Mais c'est pour le bien de ma fic, croyez-le bien. M'enfin quand même, snif. L'était gentil l'ami Dashi...

Sinon... Que dire de plus... Les chapitres ne seront pas très longs, ils ne porteront que sur des passages de la vie de Mochi, genre "le jour où Mochi a trouvé une souris VIVANTE dans la maison et comment il a réagi", et je pense en publier environ un par semaine. Peut-être plus... Je sais pas encore. Je promets rien.

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierai ce qui va suivre, sinon c'est pas grave, je vous en veut pas (Baymax... DESTROY!) Et pour info, même si ça ne va probablement pas choquer grand monde, je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur le film Big Hero 6 et ses personnages.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu la sensation de n'être que l'obstacle sur le chemin d'un autre ? Moi oui... Je ressens ça à chaque fois qu'Hiro, mon petit maître, me marche dessus chaque matin parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez réveillé pour distinguer le parquet de mon pelage…. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours… Ça ne rate jamais. Le réveil sonne, je suis en train de manger ma pâté tranquillement, j'entends les pas lourds et fatigués du garçon dans les escaliers, je sais qu'il va arriver et qu'il va encore oublier de m'inclure à son champ de vision, et que je vais encore me prendre un coup critique tandis qu'il s'étalera lamentablement en poussant un grognement mécontent, mais je ne peux quand même pas abandonner mon repas en si bon chemin ! C'est contre mes principes ! Alors je tente de manger plus vite, mais à chaque fois j'échoue, et alors qu'il ne me reste généralement qu'une ou deux bouchées, PAF ! BADABOUM ! CRASH !

Oui, je sais, ma vie peut paraître minable vu comme ça… mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout ! Tout d'abord, je me présente : Mochi. Je suis le chat de la famille Hamada depuis… Depuis qu'ils m'ont adopté en fait. Mais je ne suis pas QUE le chat de la maison ! Je suis aussi et surtout la mascotte du café ! Les clients m'adorent ! Il faut voir comment les enfants me courent après pour me faire des câlins, comment les jeunes filles hystériques hurlent mon nom en ajoutant que je suis « so cuuuuuuuute » et comment les papas de quarante ans me harcèlent de poutous et de « roh mais qu'est-ce que t'es meugnon toi » dès que leur femmes ont le dos tourné. Tout le monde m'aime, je suis le centre de l'attention générale !

Le seul qui ne me démontre pas une affection débordante, c'est ce sale mioche d'Hiro ! Non mais lui alors, quelle tête à claque ! Il est à baffer ce gosse, franchement ! Même son robot blanc est plus affectueux que lui ! Moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu d'attention et de câlins… Et tout ce que je reçois de sa part, ce sont des bottes-fusées qui m'ont fait tournoyer dans tout le Lucky-cat café… Je suis son cobaye quand je ne suis pas son souffre-douleur… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il naisse avec des prédispositions en robotique lui aussi ? Il pouvait pas avoir le don de parler aux animaux plutôt ? Ça nous aurait évité les millions de malentendus de toutes ces dernières années ! J'aurai pu lui dire le fond de ma pensée tout de suite et les choses se seraient arrêtées là ! Mais bon… La vie est ainsi faite…

Heureusement, il y a ma merveilleuse maîtresse ! _Elle_ , elle est gentille, elle me nourrit, elle me dorlote, me donne encore à manger, me papouille, me redonne à manger, éventuellement Hiro passe pour répéter à sa tante que je suis déjà bien assez gros comme ça (ce qui est totalement _faux_ , mon poil est épais, voilà tout ! Qu'il commence par se rembourrer un peu le petit gars, ensuite il pourra critiquer autrui tout son soul ! Non mais oh !), puis elle me câline, et me ressers une nouvelle platée de pâtée ! Voilà, en gros, comment je peux résumer ma relation avec ma petite maîtresse. C'est la plus attentionnée et la plus adorable des maîtresses du monde ! Elle répond toujours présente à mes miaulements, et moi je suis toujours prêt à lui faire un câlin quand elle en a besoin.

Qu'on se le dise, Tante Cassie est à MOI. Je ne tolèrerai aucun autre homme ou chat dans sa vie ! Je suis le seul et unique spécimen à mériter ses câlins, capice ? Faites gaffe, je rigole pas quand on parle de ma maîtresse ! C'est MA maîtresse. La mienne. Point barre.

Enfin bref, voilà donc comment se compose ma petite vie tranquille. Câlin de ma maîtresse, bouffe, câlin des clients, bouffe, câlin de ma maîtresse, bouffe, tentative désespérée pour réveiller le bisounours qui sommeille en Hiro, bouffe, câlin de ma maîtresse, dodo. Dodo. Eeeeeet… Dodo.

Franchement, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre quand on y pense.


End file.
